


Aquarium Adventure

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, SF9 (Band)
Genre: Aquarium AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: An aquarium date with Dawon





	Aquarium Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Mari

Despite the summer heat, it was cool inside the aquarium. The water in the tanks helped keep everything cold alongside the AC.

Having passed the Arctic and Amazon exhibits, (Y/n) and Dawon were wandering alongside coral reefs full of bright and beautiful schools of fish. They had just approached the tide pools when suddenly Dawon noticed the sign directing them toward the shark tunnel.

He grasped onto her arm, trying to yank her toward the entrance but she stopped at the pool, inspecting it like it was a piece of artwork that was open to interpretation, just to annoy him. Of course, Dawon became antsy the longer she ignored him and eventually he simply left her behind.

“Hey!” She shouted and followed after him. He laughed loudly and ran through the mostly empty aquarium, stopping briefly to taunt her, and then he turned to the right and came nose to nose with a nurse shark.

Dawon shrieked and then (Y/n) was able to catch up as he tried to calm his racing heart. She looped her arm around his and laughed before turning her attention to where a ray was swimming overhead. He gave her a pointed glare but his face softened at the sight of her smile as she took in the ecosystem outside of the tunnel.

They spent a while looking around at the different sharks, turtles, and fish before moving to the jellyfish. The two sat on the edge of the circular tank the moon jellyfish were in, taking photos of one another and enjoying the quiet atmosphere of the exhibit.

“Come on,” she remarked as they exited the area, “let’s go get something from the gift shop.” At that, he pulled her hastily to the shop, past the double doors and straight into the stuffed animal section.

He let go of her hand momentarily and disappeared as she browsed through the various trinkets on the ends of the aisles as she walked by. Dawon rushed back to her after a minute, although (Y/n) hadn’t recognized him, what with the five gigantic arctic seal plushies he was struggling to hold.

“No.”

“Jagi, please,” Dawon called, slightly muffled by the butt of one he had somehow balanced on top.

“What are you even going to do with those?” she asked, already knowing the answer was really going to be “nothing after about two weeks,” much like a five-year-old.

“I’ll keep one for me and you and then I’ll give a couple to the others,” he said letting them fall to the floor as his arms grew tired.

“Why would the boys want a giant stuffed animal from an aquarium they didn’t go to and of an animal that we didn’t even see?”

He thought for a moment before answering, “do you honestly think Zuho wouldn’t want one?”

She blinked. “I mean, he probably wouldn’t admit it.”

He nodded and began gathering the seals again. “Then it’s settled, giant seals it is.” He laughed and then ran to the cash register, dragging two behind him.

(Y/n) giggled at the sight and followed after him, grabbing a couple from his grasp after he paid. Needless to say, it was a hassle to get them all back.


End file.
